Zaapiel
Bibliography Zaapiel is ancient in terms to humans as all angels it is unknown as to when he was created, as his brethren he resides in heaven coming to earth only when he has a job to carry out. He was present when Lucifer was cast out of heaven. And assisted in casting the others who followed him out, and has since then been a warrior of God, tasked to punish wicked souls, not to torture but only to bring them down in hopes of them changing their ways. He was also tasked as a guardian to certain beings. Throughout his time he has met with many humans and other creatures, most never realized he was an angel, and he didn't let on, instead he gave them the name Daniel to refer to him as, carried out his duties and vanished. Few people are given his actual name, and he usually stays distant from humans not wanting to form any relationships he's seen to many go wrong. Years later when an half angel was born he was tasked with removing her wings due to a sin she committed, he didn't know the real reason behind why he was removing her wings, but he did know that God hadn't completely abandoned her. When he was removing her wings four of his brethren had held her down, they were thrilled and full of mocking laughs at her distress. He remained emotionless only doing his job. Role-Play History Zaapeil came down to earth looking for a certain demon he had to discus terms with in order to break a deal on a humans soul, while heading to find her he ran into Ismira, the half angel whom he had removed wings from. He hadn't recognized her at first glance not paying much attention, but he had felt her fear which drew his curiosity, confirming who she was. She wasn't happy seeing him and expressed clearly how much she hated him even going as far as slapping him across the face, he only explained the best he could that it was his duty not a choice he made out of spite. Towards the end she asked of God still loved her, Zaapiel confirmed he did then was taken off guard as she hugged him, which he returned a bit awkwardly, she still stated firmly that she despised him. Later he meets up with Katarin a fallen angel now demon whom he had to discus with, instead of talking about the man whom he originally was suppose to be saving though he ended up talking about Ismira. Katarin offered to release her soul if he could beat her game, which was impossible even if he could see through her trickery. Refusing she requested he then pick a game if he wanted it 'fair'. He did choosing Russian Roulette, using a heaven made gun that was powered to harm his kind and demons. The stakes being Ismira's soul, if he won she would release it. Katarin stared the game, pointing the gun in her abdomen it only gave a hollow click, this continued moving from the abdomen, to the temple and lastly the heart. Imira had the fifth shot, it clicked causing her to smile triumphantly as she handed him the gun, Zaapiel though clearly lost went ahead and finished the game as it was permitted to do, pulling the trigger the bullet barley missed his heart. Physical Appearance As an angel he has his own forum but he can change it, he though keeps the same appearance just changing his age when he feels it necessary (Usually only ranging from a young adult to an mid 50's) or even his hair style and slight traits at times. In general Zaapiel is serious in looks, usually wearing a suit when he's on earth though dressing down at times, in heaven he wear robes and garments as the rest of his brethren. Young Adult Older Adult Personality & Traits Like most Angels looking at Zaapiel you would describe him as innocent and pure free of sin. He's a warrior of God and deals specifically in punishing the wicked souls. He's strong in body, mind, and heart, sure of himself and his purpose confident even to say. He's loyal to God and follows his orders with great care. He's joyous while at the same time detached when carrying out certain duties, and even acts like he doesn't care though sometimes he cares a bit to much, protective during times when he's being a guardian. Loving and kind, but strong and firm at the same time, in the presence of his master he rejoices and praises. Lastly he has a strong sense of right and wrong and sees no gray area, its either black or white. His one fear is ever sinning and falling from grace. Powers & Abilities Some of Zaapiel's powers are stronger then other angels as he is of a higher rank and not that of a foot soldier. Most powers are shared between all angels, each with a different level depending on rank and position, though some or commonly only found used by angels in certain fields. A few abilities shared by all full blooded angels are: Flight, heightened senses, strength, speed, agility, heightened healing factor, telepathy, soul reading and ability to heal others. And some that vary in strength or rank depending on the angel are Salvation, Dream manipulation, Holy White Light, and Chronokinesis and possession, memory manipulation. (Which will be elaborated on lower down) ---- Fighting & Weaponry Skills Most angels in his position are trained to fight and often used as soldiers in conflict where angels are concerned. ---- Salvation Like all angels Zaapiel is able to save a soul and release them from binding contracts made with demons or even people/creatures (In order to trade he has to make a deal with said demon or person/creature, this does not reflect on his soul/spirit as it is an agreement to save someone else. Usually the agreement is to the demons term), in order to do this though he must in turn have a pure soul so if he was to ever fall and lose his grace then he would be stripped of this power. ---- Possession (Overshadowing, or Body Possession is also common names for it.): This can be temporary or permanent (The target would then be known as a vessel if permanent). He can posses any species apart from a demon, or another angel (Fallen or not), as well as animals, sometimes the possession can simply be with their emotions. By possessing Zaapiel can: - Control a person's actions (Most Angels will not do this.) - The user's mind/spirit/soul can leave their body freely. - Can possess multiple host bodies while retaining their own or even while occupying another vessel. - Can possess a body which can be useful for espionage and can lie dormant inside the person's mind and body. - Utilize as a last resort to escape a dying body and to achieve immortality. - Swap between bodies at will if need be. Limitations: - Overtaken bodies can fight back for their bodies thereby throwing the angel out (Also can be done with demons) - Some people/creatures/etc. are strong enough that they can only be overshadowed by an angel if they give the angel permission. - Due to belief in free will, and orders from the higher up Zaapiel will not control the body and mind (Unless he's doing something that has no affect on the person choices in right and wrong heaven or hell) ---- Dream Manipulation Zaapiel can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM. In some cases, the power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim and even pulling someone from the waking world into the dream world. ---- Chronokinesis Like most angels he can travel through time, in either direction, and like most he can also take others with him or just send others without going himself. Limitations: Very hard and can't be done often, can't be done with more then a few people with out help from other angels. ---- Holy White Light A particularly lethal power, angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from their palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled. ---- Reality Warping Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability, As an angel of punishment Zaapiel uses this a lot to bring misery to wicked souls, presenting diseases and taking thins away from them and even causing them to relive something over and over in a sort of de-jay-vu type trance sometimes altering little pieces of it. ---- Memory Manipulation Able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. Relationships Etymology Zaapiel is an angelic name for the angel of punishment meaning “Punisher of wicked souls.” Media Portrayal Portrayed by Thomas Gibson, keep in mind that the actors has no association with the Role-Play, and that all images and videos used belong to their respected owners. Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Original Characters